Back To The Future?
by Dalekbuster523
Summary: When the 'future' starts to fall apart, Marty must once again team up with his friend Doc Brown as they go on a journey to discover the cause of the damage to time. Could it be Biff Tannen again? Or is the answer not as simple as it first appears...?
1. Prelude

It was Christmas Eve in Hill Valley. Marty McFly sped through the vast crowd of shoppers looking for their last minute Christmas gifts, hoverboard hovering proudly beneath his feet.

His parents always complained about his carelessness. 'Marty will get himself killed one of these days if he doesn't watch it', they would often say.

They were wrong as far as he was concerned. Marty had done this countless times without experiencing any problems. Well, that was until now.

You see, one thing Marty had never anticipated was that a blue box would materialise out of nowhere.

"Crap!" He exclaimed as the collision with the box sent him flying from his hoverboard.

A skinny man with a large mop of hair opened the box's doors and took out a thin tube. A whirring sound filled the air and Marty found himself hovering in the sky.

"Can't have you falling to your death now, can I?" The man said. "I'm the Doctor. You must be Marty?"

Marty frowned.

"Yeah. How come you know my name?"

The Doctor was twirling fiercely, sending his tube pointing in a number of different directions.

"One day, we will meet. But I won't look like this. I'll look like a skeleton man with a tendency to cry a lot. And a smaller screwdriver. Not a euphemism by the way,"

"Sounds like Doc," Marty chuckled. "Almost…"

The Doctor frowned.

"Doc?"

"He's a friend of mine. You'd like him,"

"Doc Brown?"

Marty stared.

"How do you know him?"

The Doctor shot an annoyed look at Marty.

"Other people can know him too, you know. Why are humans so close-minded?"

This time it was Marty's turn to look annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just…Doc's never mentioned you. That's all,"

"We're both time travellers, Marty," The Doctor said, as though teaching a child the alphabet. "I've yet to meet him in your timeline, just like you haven't encountered me before tonight,"

"Man, I'd hate to be in the same room as you two," Marty murmured. "One Doc a time is enough. So, what brings you here tonight?"

"I've got a warning only you can take. I believe next year is 2015?" He asked.

Marty nodded.

"2015 is about to change. What was meant to come will be no more. Think of it like when you unwrap a present. Once a present is unwrapped, is it still a present? Actually, maybe that's a bad analogy," He explained.

"Cut to the point, Doc….tor. What's going to change?" Marty asked.

"Time will tell. Time always tells. Believe me, I should know. I saw a rogue Time Lord change human history so Piers Morgan became prime minister after Tony Blair. That was a frightening alternate timeline," The Doctor remarked.

The Doctor closed the blue box's doors.

"Hey! Wait. You need to get me down," Marty shouted as the box disappeared. "Oh crap, looks like I'm going to be here for the rest of my life. Merry Christmas, Marty…."


	2. Chapter 1: Shark bite

Across the vast desert landscape of a western town, a family walked towards a train track of which a black locomotive stood, the initials 'ELB' glaring from the side and front of the train proudly. As sand brushed behind their tired feet, the sun continued to shine on the glittered lettering of the train's initials. Never had it looked so clean before today. The family heaved a heavy sigh of relief when they finally reached the track.

This family were the Browns. They were a unusual family; the father was a inventor whose contraptions had caused numerous problems for the town residents, the mother his apprentice and their kids home-schooled by Doc on science which befuddled the locals in the western town. Now and then, they would disappear completely; most notably on Christmas Day and New Year's Eve 'to visit Marty'.

Today would be one of those days.

Doc climbed into the engine of the train.

"Okay, kids. Clara. Today, I'm going to take you somewhere that will blow your minds," He said excitedly. "Marty and I visited a few years back and it was certainly a very interesting time to visit."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"It's always somewhere you and Marty have been,"

Doc couldn't argue with that.

"Undoubtedly so but this year is too interesting to not be explored more than once. Plus, the kids will love it,"

"Why?" Asked Jules curiously.

"There's hoverboards, flying cars, holograms…you name it!" Doc said.

"Is Marty there?" Verne questioned.

Doc hesitated for a moment before replying to Verne's question.

"Yes, but that's beside the point!"

"I should have known…" Clara sighed. "Look, Marty is a good friend but we're your family. Why can't we do something that doesn't involve him for once?"

"Oh, but I'm not going there for Marty. I want to show you one of the most extraordinary years I've encountered," He said.

"If you say so," Clara said as she and her children boarded the train.

* * *

><p>The Train landed outside the holomax cinema. The children clambered down from the carriage attached and winced as a cartoon shark lashed it's teeth towards them.<p>

"Oh, don't worry about that," Doc said as he stepped down from the train. "It's just a holographic shark. I bought a family ticket for the morning showing of Jaws 19. A film I thought our boys may enjoy,"

It was sunny in 2015 too. Unbearably sunny. Jules and Verne both yawned in unison. This heat was making them tired.

"What rating is it?" Clara asked suspiciously. "I am not going to let you take our children to see a 18 rated film again,"

"I…well….erm…it's a 12, actually," Doc said, blushing.

Clara's eyes shot daggers at him.

"They're not 12 yet, Emmett!"

Doc glared back.

"They nearly are!"

Clara's anger boiled inside, until she just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Well, don't blame me if the children have nightmares tonight, Doctor Emmett Brown!"

* * *

><p>Jaws stalked it's latest prey; a young pretty woman with dashing blonde hair. Closer it grew, as the signature tune blared out of the cinema surround sound.<p>

Closer.

Closer.

Until….

The shark faced the screen and leapt out into the audience, it's teeth threatening to gnaw the audience apart.

The cinema shook.

Doc frowned.

"Wow, this is a good special effect!' Jules exclaimed.

Doc shook his head.

"That's no special effect, Jules. We're experiencing a direct change in the current time period,"

Doc grabbed his kids' hands and turned to Clara.

"Come on, quick. Out of the cinema. The building could collapse any moment. Or worse: cease to exist!"

* * *

><p>By the time the family were out of the cinema, the 2015 they had arrived in was no more.<p>

No flying cars, no hoverboards and no holographic sharks. Instead were cars on the ground, skateboards and an IMAX 3D cinema.

This 2015 was not too dissimilar to 1985.

This 2015 was no longer the 'future' Doc was familiar with…


End file.
